Get up now!
by Swich
Summary: La pasión gatuna de Eren debe ser tomada en cuenta, sino pregúntenle a Levi Rivaille.


Disclaimer: Eren Jaeger y ninguno de mis personajes son de mi invención, son de **Hajime Isayama.**

**Historia apta para todo público ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

¡Get up now!

Eren Jaeger no entendía que es lo que le sucedía a Mikasa. Ella y Levi Rivaille no tenían una relación más allá de lo profesional. Claro que, en estos tiempos de hecatombe las decisiones salomónicas eran desplazadas por decisiones que involucraban lo sentimental y bueno, Eren tenía el corazón más blando que el de un pollo, no podía resistir ver a tanta gente morir y aún no se resignaba a dejar abandonados sus pensamientos sobreprotectores y su fácil resquebrajamiento, no quería parecerse a un robot, pero la desgracia de perder todos los días, amigos, familiares y demás, lo exigía.

Después de dos meses que los titanes amenazaran la muralla María y originaran un gran agujero que ponía en peligro la integridad de los ciudadanos que moraban dentro de esas murallas, él no imaginaba que la etapa de transición venía en camino y que por el momento, esperaban atentos y con mano de hierro la siguiente oleada de titanes que no tardarían en venir. Mientras tanto, tenía que inventar un pasatiempo que no lo llevase a la locura, bien, intentó de todo hasta que su buen amigo Armin logró persuadirlo diciéndole que lo más parecido al pasatiempo de una persona normal era que adoptase a un pequeño animalito.

Un felino, para parecer lo más normal. Eren Jaeger consiguió un lindo felino que ya no era un cachorro, si no que le hacía recordar a Armin y además porque este le dio la gran idea de adoptar a un animal.

El problema estaba en que hacía una semana que no lo encontraba y era por eso que pareció sentir a Levi demasiado tenso cuando comentó de la desaparición de Coto-armin 459. Con la conciencia intranquila de no saber del paradero de su felino, Mikasa trató de aconsejarle de que los felinos como él tenían la costumbre de desaparecer durante días, que no se preocupara, pero la osadía de Eren no permitía admitir que quizás Coto-armin 459 lo abandonase.

Las palabras de Mikasa no convencieron a Eren y prosiguió su búsqueda por los tejados de la ciudad que era protegida por la muralla Rose.

Y es ahí donde se origina la inquieta cercanía de Levi y Mikasa. ¿Qué parloteaban mientras él buscaba a su gato?

Eren al 8vo día se había quedado profundamente dormido a tal punto de no llegar al desayuno. Por lo que, somnoliento y demasiado cansado por la búsqueda decidió no decirle a nadie que no había salido temprano a buscar a coto-Armin 459, fue entonces, cuando se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha escuchó una conversación de dos voces conocidas.

De Levi y Mikasa.

−No entiendo en donde tenías la cabeza para destrozar al gato de Eren.

−No lo ví, simplemente se puso en mi camino.

Finalmente, el enigma había sido resuelto, Levi era el autor de la desaparición de coto-Armin 459 y Mikasa su cómplice.

Eren empezó a ver todo rojo. No bastaba con ver titanes devorando humanos todo el tiempo, si no que sus propios compañeros mataban también su distracción.

− ¡Levi! – Rivaille, que estaba de espaldas empezó a estremecerse moviéndose como un fideo, volteó a encarar a un encolerizado Eren. No sabía que decir o hacer, Mikasa sólo miraba sorprendida a Eren, no sabía que lo iba a exaltar tanto. – ¡Te asesinaréeee!

Levi desapareció en un instante y Eren fue a su atrás. Mikasa resopló y fue detrás de los dos muchachos.

Esta vez Rivaille era hombre muerto no sin antes confesar como es que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra al engreído de Eren.

La pasión gatuna de Eren debe ser tomada en cuenta. Levi Rivaille, aunque astuto y frívolo, no le bastó para evitar probar el puño de un Eren enfurecido y para la mala suerte de Levi, titanizado.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Tengo unas inmensas ganas de ingresar al fandom de SNK, en serio! además, tengo una pasión hacia los animales que me encantan, tengo dos gatitos y un perrito en casa y pues, con la llegada reciente de un pequeñín, me tiene muy entusiasmada.

Espero que les guste.

Con mucho cariño. Que tengan un buen y productivo día ~

Swish.


End file.
